


Red Requests

by Derenieh_Maeverin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kenma is the Best Boyfriend, Menstrual Cycles, Nudity, Other, Periods, Reader in Genderless as Far as I Can Tell, graphic depictions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derenieh_Maeverin/pseuds/Derenieh_Maeverin
Summary: Kenma takes care of you on your period.I tried to make the reader genderless, so that anyone who has a period can enjoy this piece. Please let me know if I slipped up somewhere and I'll happily change that!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Red Requests

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few descriptions of menstrual blood, so beware!
> 
> <3

Kenma had been watching you toss and turn in bed for the better part of an hour wondering what could be wrong and when you would wake up. He tried to distract himself from your distress by maintaining his Animal Crossings island, but every time you would shift or whimper, his concerned amber eyes would shift up to you and watch until you settled.

Finally, you stirred awake, whining as the ache in your head and abdomen became very known. 

“Pudding...are you okay? You’ve been tossing in your sleep and whimpering like you’re in pain.” Kenma muttered from his desk chair as you looked up at him.

“M-my head...and stomach. Fucking period.” You mumbled and pressed your palms to your temples, trying to use the pressure as a distraction. You could feel that you’d started your cycle overnight and knew you needed to get to the bathroom before you caused a disaster in Kenma’s bed. You stood, ignoring how your head protested the quick movement, and immediately felt the horrifying waterfall rush of blood gushing from your body.

“Oh god, no.” You watched Kenma look down and start to get up before you chanced a look at yourself, and sure enough, blood had already started to trail down the insides of your thighs. You gasped as tears immediately started to well in your eyes from the sheer embarrassment. Sure, there were a million reasons for why something like this would happen - you had irregular cycles that were hard to track, no PMS symptoms to clue you in, starting in the middle of the night, and the simple fact that this just happened to people all the time - but you’d never had an accident in Kenma’s presence. You’d never even really talked about the existence of your period in front of him. 

“Hey, shhh don’t worry.” Kenma’s voice, so soft and caring, interrupted your spiral of shame just before his arms circled around your for a second. “Let’s get you cleaned up and more comfortable okay?” He kissed the tip of your nose and wiped your tears before leading you into his ensuite bathroom.

“How about a bath? Maybe it will help your stomach and head?” He offered and turned on the water. When you nodded, he smiled and poured in something for bubbles. “Don’t worry. It’s unscented. Can you remove your clothes and toss them in the empty hamper over there?”

You nodded again, still feeling hugely embarrassed despite Kenma’s tender care. You peeled off your top and then your blood-soaked shorts and underwear before tossing them in the hamper as instructed. Kenma reached his hand out to help you step into the bath while the water was still filling the jetted tub.

“Okay, you relax, Pudding. Do you want to wash the clothes or toss them?” 

“I-I didn’t bring anything else to change into…” You had planned to head back to your apartment after breakfast to do some cleaning around the place that you’d been putting off.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it. Just relax, okay?” He kissed the top of your head and walked to the door, grabbing the hamper and telling Alexa to play your shower playlist before leaving. 

You sank further under the water, impressed when the faucet auto-shut off before getting too full. Kenma lived in a pretty upscale complex on your campus, but you were still learning what things were robots and what things weren’t. Finally, your heart rate started to slow back to normal as you focused on the music and not your own embarrassment. Kenma came back in with a tray some time later.

“I brought tea and pain relievers and that mask you like for bad headaches.” He explained quietly and sat the tray down on the edge of the tub. You thanked him and took the meds before tugging the weighted, cold mask on and resting it just on your forehead. Immediately, the temperature and pressure soothed the pain.

“I didn’t know you had one of these.” You mused, sipping your tea as you watched Kenma push up the sleeves of his hoodie and tie his hair up in a low bun curiously.

“I bought one after seeing it in your freezer a few months ago. Just wanted to be prepared in case you needed it while you were here.” He took your nearly empty cup and asked you to lean back and close your eyes.

“Kenma, what are you-?”

“I’m taking care of you, sweets.” It was a simple enough explanation, but his actions spoke much louder than his words when you soon felt a soft washcloth running over your skin.

“Kozu...you don’t have to do all of this.” You mumbled even as you shifted to allow the cloth to run over more of your tender skin.

“I know...but I want to. You deserve everything I could possibly give you and more, so humor me this once as a trial run.”

He finished washing you up and sat with you until the water began to cool. After releasing the drain plug, he handed you a dark, fluffy towel you’d never seen before. You could have sworn all of his towels were pure white. Nevertheless, you wrapped the towel around your body and took Kenma’s hand to be helped out of the tub. He told you to hold on and walked over to the cabinets under his sink where he pulled out a large basket and sat it on the sink.

“Take whatever you need and come out when you’re ready, okay?” He smiled so genuinely and warm at you again before leaving and pulling the door closed behind him.

After a moment, you approached the basket, curious about what was inside. The wicker basket was weaved in dark brown and lined with a tan canvas fabric that didn’t fit the style of this condo at all, but what actually surprised you was what was inside. Everything you could possibly need to manage your period was in front of your eyes - tampons, pads, a few menstrual cups, and even period underwear rolled up alongside some regular pairs. 

“Kenma…” You whispered out as you ran your fingers over the edge of the basket. How did you get so lucky? You might have mused forever if it weren’t for a particularly bad cramp that made you groan and grab at your lower abdomen. Once it passed, you picked your typical day one products and used them, taking the time to brush your teeth and rinse your face. You kept a few toiletries here but nothing major. Finally, you tightened the towel at your chest and walked back out into Kenma’s bedroom to see him nervously sitting on the edge with a bunch of stuff you’ve never seen before. You knew it was all meant for you, though.

“Kenma...where did you get all this stuff?” You asked as you approached several sets of clothes, body and healthcare products, doubles and triples of your favorite candles and sprays, and a host of other things you used for comfort or productivity.

“I wasn’t sure what you would want to get comfortable in, so I pulled out some options.” He gestured at the clothes and suggested you get dressed before he continued. You nodded and ended up picking a pair of loose shorts and asking for one of his shirts. It was then, as you lifted your choices from the bed that you realized the sheets were different.

“Don’t even think about worrying. I took care of it. Now, get dressed and come sit with me.” He shuffled to the center of his bed and leaned up against the headboard, leaving his lap open for you.

Again, you nodded and followed his instructions, noting the relief of the pain meds finally starting to kick in. Once you were finally seated cozily in Kenma’s lap with his arms wrapped around you and his chin resting on your shoulder, he began explaining.

“We’ve been together for almost three years, Pudding. Every day that passes I love you more, and lately...it’s been hard to watch you leave to go back to your own place. It’s hard to have meals without you. It’s hard to sleep at night without you in my arms.” He paused to kiss your temple and sigh. “I realized that I just want you close and for as much time as possible, so I started buying things I knew you liked or thought you would need hoping that one day you would just stay.”

You stared down the bed at all the things Kenma had so thoughtfully collected and felt the prick of tears at your eyes again. You didn’t know what to say. You were surprised he even thought about you this much and anxiously awaited the day when he inevitably got tired of your presence. But he wanted you to stay? In his home with you? That thought was both terrifying and exciting and it made your stomach turn uncomfortably.

“Pudding...won’t you stay? Move in with me and let me take care of you and be by your side? You can even quit your job and do whatever you want.”

“I-I...I’m in the middle of my lease, I can’t just leave-” Why were you scrambling to come up with reasons to say no? You wanted to be with him, more than anything.

“I’ll handle it.” Kenma cut you off and lifted his hand to rest under your chin and turn your face to his. His amber eyes were soft and hypnotizing, capturing your gaze and making you so pliant. “All you have to do is say yes.”

Fear wasn’t even enough to decline his incredible offer in that moment, so finally, you nodded and gave a small ‘okay’.

“But I have to keep my job. It’s a major resume booster.” You added before Kenma pulled you into the sweetest, most gentle kiss you’d received from him in ages. When he pulled back, his eyes were sparkling and his lips were curved up into a soft smile.

“I really thought you would say no. I’m so happy, Pudding.”

“Me too.” You answered shyly.

“Good. Because You’ve got another few drawers and half a closet full of stuff here already...I may have gone a little overboard in preparing for this.”

You gave him such an incredulous look before you started laughing at his ridiculously grand gesture.

“I love you so much, Kozume Kenma.”

“I love you too, Sweets.”


End file.
